The Lost Butterfly
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: *Sequel to the Fantasy Beyond Reality* His eyes were always locked on her. He was all she saw through the night. They remained quiet but they understood each other. *RyoSaku, FujiXOC*
1. The Lost Butterfly

**Hi! Surprise! Surprise! I am back with a two part sequel of the _'Fantasy Beyond Reality'_. I lot has been requesting for a sequel so I am making it for you. I hope you like it. This is dedicated for the the readers of my fic who never abandon me, thank you very much. *bows head***

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Mai - Hi... this is a surprise to everyone. I made a sequel for the fic. I remembered that correction you told me before... It was a typo, but I corrected it already (although there are other mistakes there... I just can't fix them yet, gomen.) Thank you for enjoying the story. Tee hee hee... I see, I am glad you continued until the end. I just can't let Sakuno be the weak one in the story, can I? Well, this is the special sequel for that fic. I hope you like it... Thank you... ^^**

**Guest chapter 38 . Dec 18, 2013 (this was way back last year, tee hee hee) - thank you for the wonderful review... You made me speechless there... Thank you very much. I'll definitely do my very best to write stories in the future... ^^**

**heartluv - yeah, it has ended and they did have their happy ending, but that is not the end yet, this is. ^^ Tee hee hee... I hope you like this sequel... ^^**

**johanna - thank you very much... ^^**

**Guest chapter 38 . Jan 22 - You are very welcome... ^^ Umm, I think you forgot to post your name on the review, it was named as guest. Well, thank you for the wonderful review you left there. Some people are pursuing me to write one but I have to think of a plot which is not for my POT fic. It is also my dream to make a book of my own. One is enough for me... ^^ **

**I am glad that you like the story and it gave you lessons... now I am totally speechless. Thank you very much... ^^**

**Loli-chan - tee hee hee... naiintindihan kita... ganun talaga sya? Well, this is the sequel of the story... domo... ^^**

* * *

**The Lost Butterfly**

**Summary: His eyes were always locked on her. He was all she saw through the night. They remained quiet but they understood each other.**

* * *

Yuuta began playing Cannon as the cue that the ceremony was about to start. The people looked behind as the march started. Rika and the other little girls were the flower girls. Yoichi was the ring bearer. Tomoka became the maid of honor. Saya somewhat understood that although they fought for the position. The latter became the bridesmaid and was partnered by Kaito. Fuji was partnered with Riku. The other regulars old and new partnered with the girl's regular team. Sumire followed by together with the Echizens. The groom who was clad in a black tuxedo with a white flower brooch on his chest pocket, was waiting in front of the altar and beside him was his best man, Momoshiro, clad with the same color of tux only lighter.

"Chill out, dude," Momoshiro whispered to his ear, "She's not going anywhere so there's nothing to be nervous about."

He looked at him and retorted, "I am not." He lied. Truth to be told, he was rather nervous. He was marrying her. He couldn't wait to keep her. He couldn't wait to make her his forever. He was nervous for an apparent reason.

His Sakuno would be marrying him, Echizen Ryoma today.

Just as everyone went to their respected pews, all eyes went behind them. Amber eyes softened when he spotted the person that he was going to marry today.

Sakuno, who was clad in a simple yet elegant white gown, was slowly walking towards the altar where he was waiting for her. She was smiling. Her hair was all tied up from her back and was being supported with the veil and tiara. She was wearing a light make up that emphasized her simplicity.

His eyes never left her gaze as the girl walked toward his location. Sakuno was blushing while her eyes were moving elsewhere. He wanted to smirk at that very moment. He knew that she was nervous as well.

Sakuno was obviously perfect that day.

Yuuta continued playing the piece even she reached out to his hand and led her to the altar. Both of them stood up in front of the altar. The priest had started the sermon and everyone was focused in front.

The ceremony went on with their vows, exchanging of rings and the signing of certificates. Then everything went really fast.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, man and wife," The priest announced smiling at the both of them, "You may now kiss the bride."

They both stood up and looked at each other. Sakuno couldn't look at his eyes but she did when Ryoma lifted her veil to her head. He was looking fondly at her. She was blushing really hard especially when he placed a hand to her cheek.

"You are my wife now." He said not tearing his eyes from her.

She bit her lower lip and smiled back at him, "H-hai…"

With that, Ryoma placed his other hand to her waist while the other hand remained to her cheek, thus leaning down to give her a long and lasting kiss on the lips.

They only broke it when they heard applauses, whistles and teases from their friends. They both wearing different shades of red as Ryoma pulled her closer to him. The priest congratulated them first before he left them with the others.

"Ochibi finally made it!" Eiji shouted making everyone laugh.

"So young, so young indeed."

"S-stop it!" Ryoma retorted to the both of them. Sakuno just giggled despite the blush that was present to her cheek.

The rest congratulated the two and soon pictures were taken for memories. The ceremony was exclusively for the family, relatives and close friends only. The only press who was able to take coverage of their wedding ceremony was the Monthly Tennis Pro Magazine and from the trustworthy press from the Rhapsody theater. She couldn't believe that Ryoma was able to keep the whole ceremony a secret from his and her fans.

Her husband was really something. She was happy at that very moment. She looked at her step-brother only to find him smiling a little to her. Saya was beside him. Her dreams all came true and she had nothing to wish more. Everything turned out fine for her and to everyone as well.

* * *

**At the Reception:**

They were sitting on their chair at the meantime. Oishi and Mika were the emcee that night. They held the whole celebration. Everyone was happy for them. Sakuno was looking in front of her. Not in her life would she expect what was happening to her at that very moment.

Before, she was just someone who would wonder around and couldn't find a way out. There was no one to lean on… not even her step-brother. She would just lose her way to the path. She flinched a little when Ryoma's hand gripped her hand;

"Remember, no crying tonight." He said staring straight to her eyes.

Sakuno kept holding her tears back. She had cried enough for the past months and she would never cry in her wedding night. She was with him. The person that she didn't expect to come and changed her life, probably he would change her future. Ryoma changed everything for her.

She wasn't lost anymore.

She gave her husband a genuine smile and responded to his grip. Blush appeared to her face. She was aware that he was looking at her even if she wasn't at him.

She was only saved when the emcees announced the start of ceremony. They ate first, before they let the newlywed talk in front. Sakuno hugged her grandmother for a long time before Ryoma stole her away from her once again. They had the normal wedding tradition. They cut the cake together and fed each other a slice of it, they drank wine with their hands enclosed to each other, they freed the doves, she threw the bouquet which Riku caught it surprisingly, and the garter that Ryoma had teasingly removed from Sakuno's leg, who was beet red at that very moment, that other boys had given up of getting it from the tennis prodigy. In the end, Fuji got the garter, much to Riku's embarrassment. The other people cheered for them after that.

The table shifted to Fuji and Riku when the former pulled Riku to a chair and told her to sit on it. Riku, who was panicking, did not have a choice but to oblige. Fuji kept smiling on her especially when he inserted his hands at the hem of her gown.

"S-Syuusuke-kun…" She whispered as she blushed really hard. She could feel his hand inside her thigh. She bit her lower lip as she griped her hands tight to her lap. Fuji was 'teasing' her. He was no longer inserting the garter to her thigh, it was already placed there.

"Relax, Riku." He said making it casual in front of the others. He was indeed a tensai. Keeping the smile to himself, he finally released his hands from her thigh and stood up.

Riku sighed after that but blush was still present to her face. Fuji held her to waist and whispered something to her making her blush even more.

"Riku-_san_ is blushing!" Keiko teased her sister which was followed by the others.

"S-shut it, nee-san!" She was able to retort.

The fun continued until Sakuno was called by surprise.

"W-What is it?"

Mika answered for her making everyone hear it, "You are going to perform on your wedding reception."

"W-what?" She slowly stood up as her eyes widened. She didn't know about that, "B-but Fuku-buchou, I… I haven't practiced any piece yet?"

"Are you sure about that, Sakuno-san?" Riku asked her this time, who was starting to recover from the incident.

She racked her brain for memories and then something came up, "B-but I thought that piece will be a month from now?"

"No, that's for today's event." Riku answered, walking closer to her and showed her violin. Sakuno looked around. All eyes were on her. The reason why she was practicing the piece was because of this day? Her wedding day? She couldn't believe it.

She was going to perform on her wedding night.

A gentle tap caught her attention. Ryoma was smiling at her, "Go on."

"Ryoma-kun…"

"And don't you dare cry or I'll punish you." He warned.

She chuckled when he said that. She gave him a nod and walked to the place where the grand piano was. Carrying her gown, she looked at Riku and nodded as well. She grabbed her violin from Riku when she reached the microphone stand near the piano. She then looked in front.

Everyone was there, the kids, the teams, boys and girls, her grandmother, Tezuka, her best friends and her step-brother, Kaito. She gave everyone a genuine smile before she lifted her violin to her left shoulder and the bow with her right.

Her violin, Yuuta's one-man band, bass and drums, Fuji decided on tambourine and Riku's lead guitar started to play with a nice melody. Her violin surfaced the other instruments which were followed by bass and drums. Her violin only faded when she started to sing leaving the rest to continue playing,

'_Butterfly samayou yo chikatetsu wa meikyuu sa__  
__Habataite mo habataite mo mitsukaranai deguchi…'_

Bass guitar focused and followed suit together with the other instruments. Sakuno continued singing without the sound of the violin.

'_Someday moshi kimi ni sonna hi ga otozuretara__  
__Omoidashite omoidashite boku wa koko ni iru yo…'_

The refrain of the song changed the tune of the instruments. Sakuno closed her eyes as she felt the message of the song. Ryoma was at ease as he was watching his wife singing for them.

'_Shiawase no imi wa tabun kokoro no kazu dake atte__  
__Dakedo sore ja oosugite__  
__Miushinau bokura…'_

She played the violin with a gentle yet perfect gesture as she sang the chorus part, along with the other instruments. The drums gave nice beat emphasizing her feelings to the song.

'_Saa kurikaesu you na nichijou ga yukkuri mirai kaete yuku__  
__Aseru hodo karamitsuku yume to iu kumo no ito—'_

'_Kimi ga hane kogashi tobu no nara…'_

She was shocked when Riku sang the second part of the chorus making her and the violin stop. She didn't know what was happening. The people applauded as they looked at her. To her surprise, Mika grabbed the violin away from her and smiled. Riku continued singing the song as the other musicians covered her up with the violin part.

'_taiyou sae todoku darou__  
__Utsukushiku tokereba ii hohoemi misenagara…'_

The violin part entered just like the intro she did a while ago. The other people created noises after that. Her attention went to the source and saw Ryoma standing up from his chair, still looking at her. Her eyes widened as she watched him walking closer to her and it felt like a slow motion for her at that time. Riku completely replaced her and sang the song while she was being led at the center of the dance floor.

'_Anyway itsu no hi ka hito ha minna wakareyuku__  
__Sore demo ii sore demo ii kimi ni boku wa aeta…'_

He held her hand with his while he placed his other hand to her waist. She held her gown with her other hand to avoid from tripping. They started to dance while Riku and the Rhapsody members continued playing the song.

'_Far away hanarete mo shiawase wa inoreru yo__  
__Todokanakutemo todokanakute mo kimi no uta wo tsukurou_…'

She looked at her husband to his eyes. She was fondly doing that and the gesture was being returned by him. Ryoma was smiling at her giving all the emotion that she needed to understand and only she could understand.

The crowd was very happy to see them. They even started walking one by one to the couple, while they were dancing, pinning some yen and dollars to their wedding attire. Momo and Eiji could tease them to no end. They could see that they didn't care around them. They had their own world at that very moment. Riku was also watching them. She was happy for her though she was not showy unlike the others. She continued looking at them while she sang the refrain part of the song.

_'Umareta imi wa kitto__  
__Shini yuku toki kizukeru__  
__Dakedo sore ja ososugite__  
__Samayou yo bokura…'__  
_

Blush was still present to her face, something that would remain to her as he thought. He wouldn't mind her being like that. In fact, he was thinking a lot of things of how to make her blush… really hard. He continued leading her on the dance floor, almost moving around the vicinity.

_'Saa oshitsubusu you na genjitsu wa__  
__Kitto kimi wo kaeru darou__  
__Kawareru kara kimi wa kimi de aritsuzukeru no sa…'_

No words were spoken. No words were being said and no words were being explained. It was just their eyes and they understood each other. He pulled her closer to him making her blink and blush at the same time. Tomoka, Saya, and even Kaito approached them as they pinned money to them. Sakuno gave a fond look to her step-brother which he returned in a slightest manner.

The relationship between them was sort of platonic now. They were good now like they were ready to forget everything. It was indeed good.

Tezuka and the others pinned money to their clothes either. The others teased them much to Ryoma's irritation and Sakuno's panicky behavior. They had been the center of attraction until they were left on the dance floor once again. Riku sang the song while playing with her guitar.

_'Kimi wa koe karashi sakebu nara mikatsuki sae ochiru darou__  
__Tamerawazu yuku ga ii kasuka na hikari demo...'__  
_

Ryoma turned her around in a slow yet gentle manner; timing with the last part of the song, the tune was raised for the utmost part. Emotions could feel and transfer to the both of them.

_'Kurikaesu you na nichijou ga yukkuri mirai kaete yuku__  
__Aseru hodo karamitsuku yume to iu kumo no ito…'__  
_

The other couple started to dance at the last part of the song, almost covering the whole dance floor. They could even receive praises and greetings who wanted their new life to be a happy one, which they would definitely do starting that night.

_'Kimi ga hane kogashi tobu no nara taiyou sae todoku darou__  
__Utsukushiku tokereba ii hohoemi misenagara…'_

The violin surfaced once again, together with the drums, bass having the same beat until it slowly stopped. Their eyes never left each other even though they stopped dancing at that very moment.  
She looked at him only to take it back. Ryoma had been staring at her at the entire dance. Now that they stopped, she didn't know how to look back at him.

He really had the strong power over her.

She audibly gasped when Ryoma whispered something to her ear. She blushed for the umpteenth time and didn't know where she got the courage to silently nod at him.

And that fired him up to pull her to a sneaky escape for their wedding. Yep, he pulled her to a great escape that night. Then, she realized what she had just agreed upon. Her heart was not planning to stop beating rapidly any moment. And it wouldn't be until later either.

* * *

**Later on:**

The night was quiet. The place was quiet. The house was quiet. His car was quiet. The way he carried her was quiet. Their room was quiet. He was quiet. She was quiet. Or better to say;

He was making her quiet.

Sakuno was already pinned on the bed, with him hovering on top of her, kissing her fully on the lips. His hands were holding her wrists steadying them to the proper position. His own body was pressed against her making her blush to the fullest.

In total, she was totally trapped in his own world.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" She whispered when he finally left her lips and kissed her neck instead. She gasped when he bit her neck and sucked it. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in the process. Ryoma made her lose energy.

"Get rid of the honorific, Sakuno. I am your husband now." He said leaning away from her, rubbing the part of her neck that he bit.

"G-gomen," She said not looking at him, "I… I am still not used to it."

"You should be," He said, quite enjoying her reaction. He smirked as he thought of something to tease her, "I'll make you."

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand under her wedding attire. It went to her thigh and caressed her skin there, "R-Ryoma-kun!"

"What did I tell you?" He said teasing her by raising her gown upward.

"M-mou… I am trying…" She said as she tried to hold his hand. It wasn't new to them anymore, but Ryoma was doing it in his own way, the way that she was not familiar with. No wonder that she was reacting crazily like that.

"Not enough, Sakuno," He said looking intensely at her, "Give in already."

She looked at him after he said his words. Ryoma was serious and that left her speechless. It was their honeymoon night and it was only natural for her to surrender herself fully to her husband. Giving the look to him, she gave the meaning that he was expecting of her. Her heart was beating fast when Ryoma placed both of her hands to her sides once again. He then aimed for her gown's zipper and pulled it down, exposing her flesh to him once again. She couldn't help but blush. His stare told her not to move which she obliged to do so.

Ryoma leaned back and sat to her belly while he was removing his own tux. She couldn't help but blush to the fullest. Ryoma never showed any emotion but fondness in his eyes. He was looking at her when he leaned down once again, intertwining their hands as he aimed for her lips.

She closed her eyes as he started kissing her, from gentleness to a passionate one. She gasped when he bit her lower lip and at the same time, he gently grabbed her right chest to make her concede to his plead

He was asking for an entrance.

She still couldn't remove her shyness inside her but she was able to give what he was requested from her. He entered and explored her sweetness. She let him dominate her and all she could do was to grip their hands really hard. She was really red right now… totally red. She closed her eyes when his lips went down to her throat and then to her neck. She bit her lower lip as she let him take a full control of that night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He woke up early in the morning. It was unusual for him because he was never a morning person. What made him wake up so early in the morning anyway? Grunting, he looked around and saw what was beside him.

Or rather _who _was beside him.

Lying beside him was his still sleeping wife. He gave her a tiny smile as he looked at her.

Sakuno was sleeping at peace. One of her hands was placed near her head and was on top of the pillow that she was using. Her other hand was on her stomach which was covered with the blanket. She was blushing, even in her sleep.

He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her square on the lips. He wouldn't mind if he would wake up every morning if the first person that he would see was her. He leaned away when she moved and finally woke up.

"Ohayou, sleepy head." He smirked teasing her a little.

She blinked first before she retorted and blushed at the same time, "L-looks who's the sleepy one here."

And she stuttered as always.

"Hai, hai." He only nodded but he didn't lean away from her.

"A-anou… should we get up now?" She asked still blushing and he knew why.

He placed his hand to her exposed shoulder. They were both naked because of their previous 'activities' that they did last night.

"I don't want to," He answered as he kissed her to her head, "Should we have the second round now?"

He received a playful slap to his shoulder which he returned with a chuckle.

"We did it for several times last night, mister," She retorted, blush was still present to her face, "b-besides, it's getting bigger."

His eyes softened after she said that. His hand went down slowly to her belly and feel another living there. He gave her a smile and then to his hand that was touching her belly.

It had been five months since they got married and Sakuno was also five months pregnant. He remembered why he woke up early that morning. Memories from their wedding day had returned to his dream.

He dreamed their wedding ceremony and it was a wonderful dream indeed.

Sakuno did cry on their wedding night but only after they made love and told him how happy she was to be with him. He was happy too but a punishment was a punishment. He gave her one which she never forgot and Sakuno never stopped blushing whenever she remembered that. Smiling to his wife, he left her belly and caressed her cheek afterwards. Then, a smirk was replaced from his smile, "It will not harm if we do it, besides he might wish for a sibling."

She blushed really hard when he said that, "R-Ryoma!"

His smirk became wider when he made a decision. Before Sakuno could retort, he placed himself on top of her and pinned her once again, "You know that I always win." He announced before he removed the blanket that covered her naked body and pressed his own naked body to her, thus kissing her once again. He earned a gasp from her but it was replaced by her sudden respond afterwards.

He soon felt her totally surrendering to him. He knew that she would. He would never let her win anyway. He knew that she would never fight back.

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

**How was the sequel? Tee hee hee… Well, most of you requested their wedding so I gave it. Tell me what did you think? Let me hear your thought please. Thank you very much.**

**By the way this a song fic from the title itself. I do not own the song and definitely I am not claiming anything here. **

**Cannon - I prefer the wedding march here this time. (Johann Pachelbel Canon in D version)**

**Lost Butterfly – Rurutia. I love this song. Credits to Ikiohri for the video that he made. I posted the song on my profile. Please check it out domo…**

**I do not own the songs being used here. I just love sharing them.**

**Next chapter will be a story of another couple. The next chapter title will tell you all. Thank you… See you soon…**

**If you have time, please feel free to visit my Facebook page named by yours truly. Just click the link on my Ff profile. I'll give announcements there just in case I am available here... Domo... ^^**

**Next Sequel: Riku's Touch**


	2. Riku's Touch

**Hi! I am back with the second sequel of the fic called, _'Fantasy Beyond Reality'_. This time, the story revolves between Fuji and Riku. This fic is decicated to:**

**_Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha_ - Riku Taiya is her origins. Her OC.  
**

**_mani nova_ - requested for a one-shot fic of Fuji X OC (Riku)**

_**asuna11**_

_**luv-u-alwayz94**_

_**narumaishinran**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

**heartluv - tee hee hee... Some people are asking for a sequel and I can't reject them so I granted their request... Tee hee hee... Thank you very much... ^^**

**MeIsAsian - Tee hee hee... thank you very much... I don't know... You judge me... :P  
and you are welcome... ^^**

**Well, I guess he didn't... Ryoma just got married and it was new to him... to them.  
Tee hee hee... you are very welcome... I really appreciate it... Domo... ^^**

**johanna - hahaha... ala na kong maidagdag e... sabagay nakakabitin nga namana talaga... anyway... this is the last chapter of a different couple... Domo... ^^**

* * *

**Note: Before anything else, this fic is rated M, so expect lots of hmmm you know... But not so much of a lemon... I don't go there... I promise... Please... you must be 18 years and above... Domo...**

* * *

**Riku's Touch**

**Summary: Never in her life she could expect something like that, let alone it was him who started it all find that out.**

* * *

_'Slide over here_  
_Skin against skin_  
_Melt into me_  
_Forget where you begin yeah  
__Cause everyone needs a touch  
__Cause everyone needs a touch_  
_No matter who you are or where you're from_  
_Somewhere down the road gonna nee someone yeah_  
_Cause everyone needs a touch_  
_Everyone needs a touch...'_

_Touch - Tarkan_

* * *

It had been a month since Ryoma and Sakuno's marriage. The couple had a month of vacation-slash-honeymoon in Italy. They were supposed to go back any days from now but there was still no sign of them.

The day before they went to London, Sakuno met with his step-brother and hugged him emotionally. They forgave each other and learned to accept the fate that was awaited for the both of them. She even hugged her grandmother after that. She had finally found her long lost granddaughter but she was being stolen away by some brat from her team. The group started to laugh after that. It was truly a nice beginning for them.

She, who had surprisingly caught Sakuno's bouquet, was actually staring at it. She placed the bouquet at a special vase. The flower had all withered but the appearance still looked great. It was probably because of the 'magic' she put in the vase.

In tradition, the bachelor girl who would catch the bride's bouquet would be marrying next. She couldn't help but blush at the thought. Did that mean, Fuji was planning to marry him? He had been hinting her about marriage and such but she didn't know if it was for real or for tease. He did that once in front of his friends and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it.

…And happy at the same time.

She loved Fuji a lot. He changed her into something better. It was all thanks to him. She was in the middle of thinking him when her phone rang.

Fuji Syuusuke was calling her.

Her heart beat fast when she answered the phone;

'Moshi, moshi.'

'Konnichiwa, Riku.' Fuji replied on the other line, 'Are you free today?'

'E?' She blinked twice, 'I am but we don't have plans today, right?' She didn't remember about them meeting up that day. It was Sunday and it was supposed to be for family day.

'There is now,' Fuji said answering her in the process, 'Since we will see each other everyday starting today.'

She blinked twice. She didn't know what he meant by his words. As if they didn't see each other everyday except Sunday and some occasional events. That was why she couldn't get him that day.

'Get dressed. I'll pick you up in an hour.' Fuji said before he hung up the phone before she could even reply to him.

She stared at her phone and thought hard, "What was that?" She frowned when she couldn't think of anything. She shrugged afterwards realizing that it was no use thinking about it.

Fuji was hard to read anyway.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes later:**

Fuji was waiting for her in their living room. Keiko let him in while she was still preparing for their unplanned date of that day. She was clad in a simple blue dress and she let her hair down. She blushed when Fuji stood up and looked at her. He was clad in a beige shirt and black pants.

"You look pretty, Riku." Fuji said opening his eyes and fondly looking at her.

She looked away and replied, "T-thanks." She just couldn't stay true to herself still. Her old self was getting the best of her especially when someone was praising her appearance, let alone it was Fuji doing it.

"Let's go." Fuji said walking closer to her and offered her his arm.

She bit her lower lip as she accepts the offer. She inserted her hand to his arm and blushed at the same time.

"We will go ahead, nee-chan!" Fuji shouted to the kitchen.

"Hai!" Keiko shouted back from the kitchen, "Take care of my beloved sister, Syuusuke-kun."

Riku couldn't believe what was happening. They were going out for almost a year now but she just couldn't remove her shyness at that very moment. She was really embarrassed.

"I-ittekimasu!" She shouted loud enough just for her sister to hear it.

"Hai, enjoy your night!" She shouted back before they finally left the residence.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Where are we going, Syuusuke-kun?" Riku asked after a few minutes of walking.

Fuji looked at her and smiled, "Secret."

"What?" She frowned at him.

He looked ahead first before he replied to her, "You'll know once we get there."

She became curious about the place that he was taking her. They went to different places before and everytime they went on dates, Fuji never ran out of surprises for her.

Every surprise was memorable for her.

She didn't want to admit it but she was excited about their date today… again.

They continued to walk until they reached a certain place. Her eyes widened when she recognized the place he brought her to.

"T-this is…"

"Hai, Riku," He said looking in front of them. It was actually a restaurant., a memorable restaurant for the both of them, "This is the restaurant where we first dated."

She couldn't stop smiling when she realized where he took her. Fuji never brought her there again and she didn't know what reason. She didn't bother asking him after all. That was why, her smile was pretty visible to her face.

"Shall we?" Fuji said stopping her from her reverie.

"Un." She nodded as she walked inside the restaurant together with Fuji.

Fuji prepared everything from the place until food. Riku was trying to hold herself not to react at the event. She bit her lower lip as she couldn't look at him.

"What's the matter?"

She looked at him when he asked that, "W-what?"

"You seemed to be occupied." Fuji looked curiously at her.

Blinking twice, she decided to tell him what she was thinking, "W-we've never done this before. I mean going on a date without informing me."

"Is that necessary?" Fuji asked her instead.

Riku shook her head as she continued to blush, "I was just… surprised, that's all."

"This is me Riku," Fuji said smiling at her, "full of surprises."

"I know." She said as their order arrived.

They started to eat quietly. Riku was really happy now that she was able to eat in the same restaurant where they first dated before. She was not that expressive but she was able to show it. The last that she became expressive was…

She blushed really hard when she thought about something.

It was the time when she first gave herself to him. Yep, she had given him her whole being before, when he had asked for it. They did it once but her expression was priceless and only Fuji was the only one who saw her like that.

She was transforming when they were getting intimate to each other.

"Do you want to go somewhere after this?" Fuji asked after they were done eating.

She looked at him and thought hard. The waiter who was serving them a while ago placed two drinks in front of them. It was the latest drink that Fuji ordered for them.

"I haven't thought about it," She said as she looked at him, "This was unexpected, remember?"

"You are right," Fuji said thinking as well. He leaned a little closer to her and opened his eyes at the same time, "Why not go to my house then, no one is home."

Riku blinked twice and reacted a little late. She blushed really hard as she looked away closing her eyes in the process, "S-stop teasing me, I won't buy that."

"Hmmm, really," Fuji said grabbing his drink and began sipping it, "You will not come home with me today?" It was like a question than a statement.

"Y-yadda!" Her heart was beating fast. Everytime he joked about that, her heart started to panic. They only did it once but Fuji would always give her hints that they should repeat it again. She was too shy to agree and she didn't know how to react. Good thing that Fuji shrugged the idea after the joke.

She couldn't stop panicking when he opened that to her.

"Too bad…" Fuji commented sounding disappointed, "Riku doesn't want to spend time with me."

"W-what?" Riku looked at him and blushed really, "S-Syuusuke-kun, what do you think I am doing now? I—I can't believe you." She said as she grabbed her own drink and sipped at the liquid.

Fuji smiled making her curious but not until he talked, "You are blushing to the fullest, that's good."

W-what's with you?" Riku said as she bit her lower lip, "S-stop teasing me."

"I love you."

She gasped when he said that. It was all too sudden for her. Her eyes widened as she looked at his now opened eyes. Her heart was pounding really hard and she didn't know what to say.

Fuji just blurted out his feelings towards her.

"S-Syuusuke… kun." Her face was red. Fuji was still staring at her. All of the sudden she felt energy less and her eyes felt heavy. The last time she could see was Fuji's serious face before she lost consciousness at that very moment.

* * *

**Few Hours later:**

She stirred when she felt that someone was touching her. She wanted to open her eyes but felt sleepy and she didn't know why. Then, she felt that someone was trying to undress her and it took for a long time before she understood what was really happening.

Snapping to her reverie, she suddenly opened her eyes and a certain tennis tensai welcomed her vision. It wasn't about his appearance that kept her speechless. It was what he was doing.

Fuji sitting next to her while he was undressing her as she was lying on a bed.

"You are awake." Fuji said as if it was not the obvious thing to say.

She stared at him for a few seconds before everything got dawned on her, "S-S-Syuusuke-kun! W-wha—" She immediately sat up and moved towards the headboard hugging her body away from him, blushing in the process, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Fuji stared at her before he moved closer to her making her panic even more. She flinched when he talked;

"I am undressing you of course."

She blushed to the fullest, "W-why would you d-do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She closed her eyes and she was panicking, "B-because it's not right?!"

"…"

"…"

"Why is it not right?" Fuji said after a series of silence making her open her eyes slowly. She thought that he was done but she was wrong especially when he continued, "Is it wrong to do that to my wife?"

Her eyes were totally widened when he said that. Did she hear him right? She slowly looked at him and asked for clarification.

"I can do anything to you since you are my wife now."

She was rather speechless when he announced that. How did that happen? She looked back at the activities that they did. Wait? What was it anyway? She looked behind him and noticed that it was already night. What really happened to her? Married? To him?

"S-since when?" She was able to ask him despite the confusion

Fuji smiled at her just like the usual, "Since an hour ago."

"H-how?" She looked around as she hugged herself, "W-where are we? H-how did that happen? I—didn't remember saying my vows? I didn't—"

"You ask too much." He said moving closer to her grabbing her left hand.

She started to panic when he held her left hand. Her eyes widened when he leaned closer to her once again. Were they really married? Was he going to take her now? She noticed that he moved her left hand slowly in front of her. Because of that, she followed the movement of her left hand.

…Only to notice something.

She saw a gold band on her ring finger. She blinked twice before her eyes widened.

"It's real Riku," Fuji said opening his eyes in the process, "We _are_ married."

"H-how? S-Syuusuke-kun, tell me." Her blushed to the fullest. She couldn't believe that they were already married. She needed to understand everything and Fuji needed to explain it to her.

"I married you," He said kissing her hand where the ring was before he continued, "…when you were sleeping."

"I… I was sleeping?" She frowned at her question.

"Rather, when I put you to sleep."

"W-what…" She couldn't believe what she was discovering. Fuji put her to sleep. She then remembered about passing out after that sudden confession of him from the restaurant. It was because of the drink... she thought.

Why would he do that?

"It's fun doing something new, ne?" Fuji answered his unvoiced question.

"W-why? I… I thought that…" She looked down trying to calm her panicky heart, "next year…"

"Why would I wait for next year when the sign is already there?"

She flinched as she was trying to understand his words. She thought that he was done talking but she was wrong about it;

"I remembered telling you that I am full of surprises, didn't I?"

She still didn't know how to reply to him. All she knew, she was blushing a lot at that very moment. Even when Fuji pulled her up and hugged her in the process, she didn't know what to say.

"I didn't marry a stone, did I?"

Hearing his words to her ear, she blinked twice before she leaned away a little from him, "B-baka! H-how would I react at this if—if I wasn't aware while I was being married to you?"

"Saa… your expression is priceless." He chuckled after he said that. He hugged her again tightening his grip to her waist, "You can check the documents on the side table if you don't believe me."

She gasped when she felt his breath to her ear. She leaned on his shoulder as she finally relaxed herself at least. The weird things that she felt from the very beginning were for this.

Fuji had plans of marrying her without her awareness. What a way of marriage…

It was the most surprising events of surprises that she had ever experienced. Fuji might be joking at time but she knew that he would never joke something like this.

She had been dreaming of this just a while ago because of the bouquet, miraculously that it happened in reality. She didn't know that her dream would happen so soon. Fuji was the one for her and she knew it.

"I believe you…"

Fuji didn't say anything after that. They just hugged each other while sitting on the bed with their knees supporting their bodies up. She then gasped when Fuji licked her ear causing her to jerk back.

"S-Syuusuke-kun." She looked away as she started to blush once again.

"You're my wife now," He said opening his eyes once again. His hands went to the side of her waist and gripped that part, "I can do anything to you from now on."

She held her breath when he said that. Crap. She had forgotten about it. Of course he could. They were married now. They did it once and she looked vulnerable that time. She was embarrassed that time that she couldn't look at him.

She liked being touched by him especially when they made love that very day.

"S-Syuusuke-kun…" She uttered huskily when his hand went down and inserted it to her upper side of her thigh. Her dress was moved upward because of the grip that he did to her waist a while ago.

Fuji chuckled before he kissed her square on the lips.

She gripped her hold to his shoulder when he surprised her with his kiss. His hand worked perfectly below her. She couldn't help but gasp as her reaction.

The tensai slowly pushed her back on the bed and placed himself on top of her, still not breaking the kiss.

All she could do was to close her eyes and let him do his actions.

"Give up, Riku," He says looking seriously at her, "Give in to me," He grabbed one hand and placed it to his cheek, "_Everyone needs a touch_."

She stared at his serious face despite the blush that she had. Her eyes widened when he began undressing her and she didn't have the guts to stop him. He then removed his shirt after that.

"Your touch is all I need." He said as he pressed his own skin to her bare skin.

She gasped as she turned her head sideways, "S-Stop teasing me, Syuusuke-kun…"

"I do not." He said pinning her hands above her in the process as he pressed himself even more.

"M-mou… y-you sadist." She blushed to the fullest as she couldn't look at him. She was transforming again like the first time. She bit her lower lip as he began kissing her from her neck down to her chest. She then remembered what he said last.

Her touch was all he needed.

Right? But how could she do that If she was being pinned down by his hands. He really was a sadist.

It was all right though. She loved this sadist anyway.

* * *

**Next morning:**

She woke up with the sound of the bird chirping from the window. Looking around, she tried to recognize where she was. Then she remembered what happened yesterday.

She was married to Fuji Syuusuke.

She couldn't believe it. The man that was sleeping beside her set her up to an unknown marriage. It was unbelievable. She would never admit it but it was the most amazing surprise that she received from him.

She sat up only to realize that she was still naked. She immediately covered herself with a blanket and looked around once again. She didn't know the place. She was sure that it wasn't Fuji's room and definitely not her room.

Where were they anyway?

She was about to stand up to look outside when an arm wrapped her waist and sent her back to the bed. She shrieked because of that.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"S-Syuusuke-kun!" She panicked as she realized that his hand went on her chest, "I… w-where are we?"

"Home." He shortly said.

"H-home?" She repeated.

Fuji nodded, "I got this home for us for this day."

She narrowed her eyes despite the drumming sound that she could hear from her chest, "You really planned everything, huh?"

"Not everything actually," He said placing himself on top of her once again and caressed her cheek, "We only married civilly. I plan to marry you in a church someday."

She blushed at two things. Fuji was on top of her once again and his words about marrying her in a church. She tried to act calm and wished that she did that, "Just promise me one thing."

He looked at her and was curious about it, "What is it?"

"Don't put me to sleep on our church wedding." She smirked awkwardly at him.

He blinked at her before he chuckled to the fullest, "Yes, ma'am," He showed her his usual smile before he continued speaking, "Drop the honorifics. We are married, remember?"

She smiled a little but she didn't reply to him. She started to panic once again when he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Some things that she was not really used to but she liked welcoming them.

"S-Syuusuke—" She said when he released her lips but not her neck. She turned her head sideways, "L-let me see our home first."

"You can do it later."

"M-mou!" She blushed really hard, "I—I want to do it now!"

"Later!"

They continued bickering at nonsense things but in the end. It was the tensai who won the debate. She was rather happy that Fuji brought a lot of things that she didn't expect him to give.

She would be the center of tease after that day and she bet that her members at Rhapsody would never leave her until she told them about her unexpected marriage.

Or…

Perhaps… she was the only one that didn't know.

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

**Done! How was the special one-shot of FujiXRiku? Tee hee... I don't know... please fill your thoughts and share them to me... This is really is it. The end of Fantasy Beyond Reality. End of the Sequel. I hope you liked it even just a little...**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes... I am going to start making one-shots once again and then the requests of others... Thank you for bearing up with me until today... I'll try to update my _'Threads to Life' _soon. Thank you very much... ^^**

**Vocab: **

**The song featured above is sang by a Turkish pop singer named Tarkan. 'Touch' is an English song so you can listen to it. I love this song. His music are always Turkish but this one is an exemption. I hope you listen to it... I do not own the song.**

******_Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha -_ I hope that you like their special one-shot. ^^  
**

******Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
~ MitsukiJunko ~**


End file.
